Matt Lindland vs. Ricardo Almeida
The fight was Ricardo Almeida's UFC debut and his first loss. He lost by disqualification in the light-heavyweight bout. The Fight The first round began. Almeida landed an inside kick. Lindland came in. Almeida pulled guard and closed it, within the first ten seconds. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Lindland pushed him to the cage. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen remaining. Stand 'em up, BJ. Lindland passed to half-guard defending a kimura. Three minutes. Lindland landed some big left body shots, going to town. Almeida kept working for it undaunted. Lindland tried to hit the face but couldn't reach it. Two thirty-five. They scrambled, Lindland had the back. Almeida turned for an armbar. Lindland escaped landing a big left. Two minutes. Almeida reclosed the guard. Lindland landed a pair of vicious left elbows. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute remaining. Almeida shoved him off escaping. Lindland stuffed a single with thirty-five. Almeida went to his back. Almeida reclosed the guard. Fifteen. Almeida landed like a sweeping kick from the bottom to the kneeling -- both knees down -- Lindland and was warned. The first round ended. The second round began. Almeida landed an inside kick. Lindland blocked a high kick and dodged an inside kick. Four thirty-five. They clinched. Four fifteen. Lindland kneed the body. Four minutes. Almeida landed a one-two inside. Lindland got a trip to guard. Three thirty-five. Almeida worked towards another kimura briefly. Three fifteen. Lindland landed body shots. Three minutes. Lindland landed a pair of shoulder strikes. He landed another and another. Two thirty-five. Lindland's definitely grinding him out. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Almeida landed another upkick as Lindland had one knee down. The ref called time and took a point. In the replay, it was a massive upkick and Lindland immediately complained. They continued, clinching up and exchanging knees. Lindland had the standing back with a suplex. Almeida retained guard with one fifteen. One minute. Lindland stood with thirty-five. He kicked the leg and again. Again. Again. Again. He went to one knee. Fifteen remaining. Lindland came slowly in for guard. The second round ended. Lindland had a cut on the right side of his right eye there. Wow that suplex looks badass in the replay. They replayed it like three times. Wait that ref is Mario. The third round began. Almeida landed a leg kick. Almeida missed a high kick right into the clinch. Four thirty-five. Lindland got a trip and had the back. Almeida retained guard nicely. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Lindland backed off standing. Three fifteen. Almeida got up. They clinched. Three minutes. Lindland got a trip throw to guard. He's absolutely been dominating Almeida. Lindland landed a left elbow to the body. Two thirty-five. Lindland worked the body. Lindland landed a short left elbow, only the point grazed. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Almeida wanted that kneebar, he was grabbing the leg from guard. Lindland landed four left hands in under. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. The ref paused it and waved the fight off for some reason. I didn't see a third upkick. Almeida shook Lindland's hand and they exchanged words. Lindland raised his arms. I didn't see a third upkick but whatever. Either way, Lindland has the disqualification victory...